


Sarah vs. The Three Words

by Principia



Series: Sarah [9]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: AU, Chuck AU, F/M, Gen, Rule 63, Season/Series 03 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Principia/pseuds/Principia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mix of taken screencaps, and pics from Desert-Sky.net</p></blockquote>





	Sarah vs. The Three Words

**Sarah Vs. The Three Words**

**Chuck:** Well, time to train, Sarah. Let’s go. Lives are on the line, we need the 2.0 working right. If you want to be a real spy, you have to act like one. A summer spent sweatin' it to the oldies with Fantastic doesn't count.

**Sarah:**  I  _am_ a real spy. And Evelyn would kick your ass if she heard you say that about her workouts.

**Chuck:**  A real spy would have flashed on the bo, and been able to get in a good shot on me. C’mon, Sarah, the program is in the 2.0, you can do this.

**Sarah:**  It doesn’t work, okay, it’s not working. I’m, I’m too emotional. But, if we could just talk really quick...

**Chuck:**  Learn to ignore your emotions. Spies do not have feelings. Feelings get you killed. You need to learn to bury them in a place deep inside.

**Sarah:**  Chuck. Stop.

_Sarah makes a half-hearted swoop and the bo stick lands harmlessly on Chuck's left shoulder. Chuck is not impressed._

**Chuck:**  C’mon! Flash! Show me your attack skills. C’mon Sarah, flash. Show me.

_Chuck opens his arms wide, leaving himself perfectly open for a shot._

**Sarah:**  No.

**Chuck:**  Why not?

**Sarah:**  Because I don’t want to hurt you. *softly* Again.

**Chuck:**  Don’t worry, Sarah. You can’t.

**Sarah:**  *weary, sad* You sure about that?

_Sarah swings the bo stick with perfectly proper form and promptly knocks Chuck flat on his back._

**Chuck:**  *the wind knocked out of him, and perhaps in a bit of pain* That was... literally what I _asked_ for. Good job.

_Not that giving Chuck what he wanted has made Sarah any happier._

**Author's Note:**

> Mix of taken screencaps, and pics from Desert-Sky.net


End file.
